Dr Prankenstein Gets Pranked
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Lexi mini story! It's just as the title describes. The boys decide they want to prank Mikey in an attempt to get him to stop pranking them. When Lexi overhears their plot, she sets up a plan to get the boys instead. Not one of my better works, but still laughtastic. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Guys! Quick! There's something in the lair!" Mikey shouts, running towards us.

We follow him. Donnie checks his t-phone, "I don't remember hearing an alarm go off." We pile into the lair, weapons drawn. We search high and low for the source, but can't find anything.

"Mikey, are you sure someone was here?" Leo asks, turning to face my youngest brother. Instantly Leo's face is drenched in sewer water. As Raph and Donnie turn to see what happened, they too get splashed in the face. I crack up laughing, causing the balloon meant for me to fly over my head - missing it's target.

"Oh, Lex!" Mikey complains, "Don't worry I've got another one."

Just before Mikey can throw his balloon, Spinter enters the lair, "Why are you all wet?" My three oldest brother begin throwing complaints aimed at Mikey, while Mikey defends himself. "Stop. Alexandria. Explain."

I giggle, "Mikey pranked us with water balloons."

"I see," Master Splinter rubs his beard, "Michelangelo! Fifty double back flips. Now!"

Mikey does as he's told while the rest of us go our separate ways - my oldest brothers looking both pleased and angered.

Later that night I decide to go to the kitchen for a cup of water. As I pass Donnie's lab, I overhear my oldest brother's plotting. I stand just outside the door to hear more.

"This is the last time I let that shell-for-brains prank me - us," Raph's familiar voice complains.

"I agree, but what can we do about it?" Donnie asks.

"We've got to get him back somehow," Leo suggests, "That way he can't call himself Mr. Prankenstein."

"Dr. Prantenstein," Donnie corrects.

Leo shrugs it off, "Whatever. Point is, if he gets pranked, he'll stop pranking us."

"Good that," Raph agrees.

"What about Lex?" Donnie asks, "Shouldn't we tell here what's going on?"

"That butt muncher?" Raph scoffs, "She'd tell Mikey what we're doing and ruin the whole thing. She's going to have to get pranked right along with him."

That's so not true! I would love to get in on a prank. Even one on Mikey. Now I'm definitely telling just to spite you, Raphie boy. Oh, this is going to be so good.

"So, what's the plan?" Donnie asks.

Leo starts, "Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you guys hear that?" Mikey asks walking beside me in the sewer tunnels. We all listen to a moaning noise echo through the tunnels.

"Hear what?" Raph shrugs. I know he heard it. It's all a part of their plan. They're going to go through the next few days pretending not to hear and see stuff, just to drive me and Mikey crazy. If i look hard enough, I can see the small speakers Donnie set up around the tunnels.

"Lex?" Mikey asks, "Tell me you heard that." I told him everything the night before. He's not actually worried, but we have to play along. For now.

"Yeah," I pretend to be worried, "Come on guys. You seriously can't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Raph asks, a little more irritated. A small, almost unnoticeable, smirk curls his lips.

"Seriously, Mikey, knock it off. We're not going to fall for another of your pranks," Donnie insists.

"I'm not kidding," Mikey huphs, "Lex hears it, too."

"So she's in on it," Leo shrugs, "There's nothing there Mikey. Let it go."

So we do. We pretend not to hear it until we get back to the lair. "That wasn't very funny guys," I fake fume once Mikey has gone to his room. I've decided I'm going to give them one more chance to let me in on this, "I know you guys could hear that."

"Lex, it's not funny," Leo states, "There was no noise."

"Whatever," I storm away, trying desperately to hide a smirk. They are so going to get it now.

Stage two starts on schedule. The moment Master Splinter leaves the dojo, Donnie starts the noise again. "Oh come on!" Mikey shouts.

"What?" Donnie asks, confused.

"How are you guys doing that?" Mikey asks, "It's getting irritating." Suddenly, and 'unexpectedly', the lights begin to flicker, "Oh, let me guess, you guys don't see that either?"

"This isn't funny guys," I fume, walking towards the light switch. I turn it off and back on.

"What are you doing?" Raph steps closer, "Quick messing with the lights before you get us in trouble."

"You did it first," I argue.

"Guys, maybe something is going on," Leo says worriedly, "I mean, they are obviously scared of something."

"They're just messing with us, Leo," Raph counters, "Don't buy into it."

"Fine," Leo says, "I'll let this go on a little longer, but if you two are pulling something I'll make sure Master Splinter hears about it."

 _Leo, Leo, Leo. You have no idea._ I know for sure this is a part of their plan when I catch Donnie and Raph hiding a fist bump.


	3. Chapter 3

Stage three is the dripping ooze. Donnie made a special yellow goo that will drip from several pre-positioned spots around the lair. Particularly over Mikey's video gaming spot and just in front of his doorway.

"Donnie!" Mikey yells, fear in his voice. Instantly Donnie, Leo, Raph, and I rush to Mikey's aid. He'd slipped in the goo that now covers his foot, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Donnie asks, worried, searching everywhere except where the goo lies.

"The goo! The yellow stuff coating my foot!" Mikey complains, even more worried.

"Ewe, gross," I make a face leaning in closer.

"Would you two quit messing around?" Raph complains, "We actually thought something was wrong."

"Awe," I turn to face Raph, "Does that mean big brother Raphie cares?"

"Knock it off, Lex," Leo steps in, "Now I don't know what you two are playing at but it stops now."

 _You're right. Your plan stops now. Mine is just beginning._

"Ah!" I screech at the top of my lungs. Raph and Donnie instantly cover their ears while Mikey's eyes bulge out of his face.

"What?" Leo asks, worried, "What's wrong?" He searches all around, weapons drawn, looking for what was upsetting me.

"Run!" I shout. Instantly Mikey is on his feet and we run in the opposite direction of the fake creature that my older brother's can't see. Donnie run with us, though not sure from what, while Leo stands in defense and Raph looks around frantically.

"Is it a bug?" Raph asks, "Please don't let it be a bug!"

Mikey and I keep running until we're in the sewer tunnel. We turn so our backs are to the entrance wall. Mikey pulls out his nun chucks while I pull out my kama. Donnie, still not sure, pulls out his bo staff. "Guys? What is it?"

"Shh," Mikey whispers, "It might hear you."

Donnie crouches down. In a whisper he asks, "What might hear us?"

Mikey smiles, in a whisper loud enough for our brothers to hear in the other room, "You're lame attempt at a prank."

"It's so hideous!" I laugh.

Leo and Raph turn around to make sure that they'd heard us right. "What?" Donnie asks confused. Instantly water balloons fly out of secret compartments and into my brother's faces. Mikey throws one into Donnie's face, not knowing he'd follow us. Mikey and I fall to the ground laughing.

"Dude!" Mikey laughs, holding his side, "You should have seen your face!"

"They can," I cry, whipping laughter tears from my eyes, "I set up, like, four different cameras!"

"MIKEY!" all three of my older brothers shout at once. Mikey and I run to the center of the room. I stand between them and Mikey.

"Come on guys," I laugh, "Can't you take a joke? You were doing the same thing to us."

"I can't believe this! How did you know?" Raph complains.

"Dr. Prankenstein knows all!" Mikey declares.

"And I over heard your plan," I laugh, "Good one by the way. But weak. You guys will have to do a lot better than that to fool Dr. Prankenstein."

"Oh yeah, Lex?" Raph crosses his arms, "And would you have done differently?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like…" I pull out my t-phone, pressing the number four. Instantly a whipped cream pie - filling down - falls onto Michelangelo's head from the ceiling while a water balloon filled with sewer water is hurled towards his face from a sling shot. The moment he falls back, I drop a whoopee cushion beneath him that lets out a loud farting noise. "that?"

My brothers crack up with laughter, as Mikey pouts on the floor. "Better than that," I smile, taking a hidden camera off a tri pod, "I got it on four different views." I point out three other cameras that were previously set up.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Donnie laughs between fits of laughter.

"Lex…you didn't!" Raph giggles.

I stand tall, smiling smugly. _Oh yes I did._

 **I know this wasn't one of my better works because I did it late at night, but I still thought it was kind of funny. Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
